<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Home New Orleans by Ellerigby13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998064">Sweet Home New Orleans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/pseuds/Ellerigby13'>Ellerigby13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harlequin Prompts 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Balcony Scene, Balcony Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Undercover as a Couple, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/pseuds/Ellerigby13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a week of working together to take down an underground drug scene in New Orleans, Pietro can't seem to keep his hands to himself.  Let's just say, the night sky won't be the only place for fireworks tonight ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis/Pietro Maximoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harlequin Prompts 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Home New Orleans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from Dr. John's song of the same name.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Shh,” Pietro hums under the shell of Darcy’s ear, his nimble fingers crawling between the hem of her skirt and his lap.  She shivers into his touch, squeezing hard on his thigh through his jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can see people milling around below them through the curling ivory figures of their balustrade.  New Orleans lives up to the hype, and if there’d been any doubt in her bones that people wouldn’t be rambling drunk in the streets past three a.m., it’s quashed by the small group of college students stumbling up Bourbon Street, flashing every vendor in sight for a fistful of beads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not even Mardi Gras,” she hisses, and feels him smiling into her pulse point, his teeth scraping tenderly against her skin.  “Fuck, Piet…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So they won’t notice.  How can I possibly keep my hands off my love at a time like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After almost a week of playing tourists and collecting data on the underground drug scene here, they’ve spent most of the day lounging around the SHIELD-provided condo in the middle of Bourbon Street, drinking wine and gossiping about the suppliers they’ve busted.  She feels her tongue loose with booze and affection, and even though he was only </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant</span>
  </em>
  <span> to play her boyfriend out in public, they’ve been lust-drunk since the second day here, when he finally fucked her senseless in the plush living room armchair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that,” she says, and it almost feels like begging, but his thumb has pried open his fly and he’s hard against the fold of her skirts, hard and warm and addicting.  “Not like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What will you have me call you, then?”  He snakes a hand around to her front, pinching her nipple through her sweater.  “My gorgeous? My beautiful? My weakness?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinds his hips against her, so she can feel his cock skidding across the plump flesh of her ass.  She reaches back between them to close her hand around him. Pietro lets out a faint sigh, thrusting into her palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I?  Your weakness?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand closes hard on her hips, pulling her back flush to his chest.  It almost goes without saying that she should feel his answer between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me, please,” she hums, feeling the whisper of his mouth at her neck again.  “Need you - ” Her breath hitches when he pulls her panties to the side, his cock nudging into her slick.  “Please - I need you inside me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes fall to the glistening road in the distance as he shoves clumsily into her, his dick hard and pleading inside of her.  He gives an experimental thrust, pressing his hand to the flat of her stomach, as if to see how obvious it is that he’s inside her here, on their balcony, out in the open.  The position is a little awkward; she’s short enough that she has to stand on tiptoe to let him push all the way into her, but even with the shallow rolls of his hips, he brushes deliciously against her clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is that, Darcy?” he whispers, and his name sliding off her lips makes her squeeze her legs together, makes her hungrier for the friction of him snapping into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she hears herself cry out, just before a crack of fireworks into the air above the buildings opposite them.  Her eyes flicker from the golden flashes of light in the sky down to the passersby on the street, all laughing and pointing up, their backs to her and Pietro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wedges her body between him and the railing, fingers digging into her flesh to keep her in place while he pushes desperately into her, his lips at her ear, brushing the fine wisps of hair there away from her skin.  He hisses strings of Sokovian curses into her neck, his hand teasing her folds apart beneath her skirt. When he finds the soft nub of her clitoris, he presses gently into it, his finger sliding across the slick wetness of her arousal and teasing her in circles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasps, covers her own mouth fruitlessly, as another firework pops overhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re for you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>princeza</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  He nips at an angle of her jaw, thrusting raggedly into her in time with his fingers.  “All for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His name disappears into her sleeve, and she rides her pleasure out squeezed between his body and the white bars in front of her.  A few uneven thrusts later find Pietro slumping into her, his forehead dropping to her shoulder, his hair plastered to his face with sweat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slips out and tiptoes to the bathroom to clean herself up, leaving him to tuck his softening cock as surreptitiously back into his pants as he can.  Eventually he catches up, trailing in behind her and watching her through the mirror under the bright bathroom lights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Things will not be going back to normal when we return to SHIELD, will they?”  She half-expects him to curl his hands around her from behind and hold her to his chest, but he allows her her space, lingering at the chaise by the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She offers him a smile through the mirror, then bends down to slide her panties off and fling them in the vague direction of her suitcase.  “No. I don’t think they will.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>